Girl's Night Out
by TwilightAngel90
Summary: After a bitter divorce Bella's ready for a girls night out with her best friends Alice and Rosalie. Will Bella be able to find a way to mend her broken heart or will she be forced with her ex Jacob? And will she live long enough to know real love?
1. LAVA

Girl's Night Out

Summary—After a bitter divorce from her controlling husband, Jacob Black, Bella Swan is ready for a girl's night out with her best friends Alice and Rosalie. Will Bella be able to find someone to mend her broken heart or will she still have ties to her ex?

BPOV

"That's it!" I said as my grip on my cell phone tightened. "But Bella, baby, I'm _really_ sorry! I tried to stop her! Please don't do this to us!" "Jacob it's over! As of tomorrow you and your little whore will be free to continue your daily romps between the sheets!" I screamed into my phone and slammed it shut.

Finally, I was going to be free of that asshole! As soon as tomorrow came the divorce would be finalized. How could he think that after catching them in the act in _his_ apartment I would still stay with him?

My phone began buzzing again. I looked at my Blackberry and saw that it was Alice calling me. "Hey Alice." "Hey Bella where are you?" "I'm at the mansion." "Okay Rose and I are almost there." "Okay see you shortly Alice."

I walked down the stairs from the second floor of my mansion. For the exception of Alice and Rosalie having rooms on the third floor, I really never use any other of the six levels of the house except the first and second. As I made it to the door I saw Alice and Rosalie pull up in Rose's silver Roadster.

"Hi Bella!" Alice shouted as she ran to hug me. "Hey there little Miss Pixie!" I joked. "I thought we stopped with the 'Pixie' remarks during college!" "Oh come on Alice! You know we'll never stop!" Rosalie stated with a giggle. "Well if you are down mocking me, let's go get ready." "Alright Alice what torture are you going to inflict on me tonight?" I asked hesitantly. "Trust me you'll look great!" she said while pulling me by my arm to my closet. I looked at the clock by my bed and it read 5:22 p.m. I followed Alice into my closet where she looked through the minimal number of skirts and dresses I had until she finally decided. "Put these on," she said as she tossed a green mini-skirt and halter top towards me. After putting the outfit on I realized it didn't look too bad. I went over to me three way mirror and spun around. The skirt accented my long legs while the top showed off my curves. It took both Alice and Rosalie about forty-five minutes to get my hair and make-up done and then they got ready. By the time we were done it was 7:05. "So who's car are we taking to Lava?" I asked "Let's just take Rose's car it's already out front." Alice replied. Although the day was quite warm the evening air was rather enjoyable.

It only took us five minutes to get from my house to the Thru-way. Even with the convertible cruising down the road the air around us was still humid. Pretty soon we saw exit 33 and headed for it. She paid the toll and continued towards Lava.

"There it is Rose!" Alice screamed from the back. "Okay Alice calm down let me park," Rosalie replied.

We entered the club and the music was blaring and the strobe lights were slightly blinding. Alice quickly dragged us to a table and a waiter came to take our drink orders. I looked around and saw couples grinding against each other and people drinking at the bar. Then suddenly my eyes were drawn five tables down to a head of bronze hair. I don't know what it was but I suddenly felt like I would definitely forget about Jacob tonight.


	2. A White Russian & a Blue Lagoon

**EPOV**

I saw her walk in with two other girls. They were acting like they owned the place. But that emerald green outfit caught my eye. It looked so stunning against her ivory skin. Suddenly, I felt pain in my arm. "Hello? Edward?" Em's voice called. "Sorry guys," I replied. "Come on guys! Let's see which lucky lady gets a night with this catch!" Emmett said. I tried to control my laughter.

Jasper, my other best friend, and I followed Emmett onto the dance floor. I was looking for my green goddess. Suddenly, I spotted her with her two friends in the middle of the dance floor. I began making my way over to her. Reluctantly, Jazz and Em, followed. I just stared for a minute, completely mesmerized by her dancing. I tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and my attention was instantly drawn to those deep brown doe eyes. "Would you care to dance? With me?" I cautiously questioned my angel. "Sure," she replied. I held my hand out for her and she placed her small hand in mine. I walked her away from her friends with them, Jazz, and Em staring at us. We began dancing to the music. After what seemed like hours of dancing, I hesitantly asked, "Would you mind telling me your name?" "Bella, and yours?" she replied. "Edward…Edward Cullen."

"Would you like a drink, Bella?" "I'd love to." My angel replied. She placed her hand into mine again as we began to make our way towards the bar.

**BPOV**

How is it possible any one man could look so beautiful? Those stunning emerald eyes, that bronze hair, but oh that velvet smooth voice! No man should have a voice as hypnotic as that. "Would you like to get a drink?" He asked. "I'd like that very much," I replied. When we got to the bar he ordered himself a White Russian and I ordered a Blue Lagoon. The bartender brought us our drinks in record time. I slowly sipped my drink as the meaningless conversations about work continued. Edward explained how he was a doctor at a hospital near by, in which he was specialized in neo-natal care. I told him how I was a lawyer who primarily dealt with pedophiles and child abusers. Surprisingly, after finding out my career he didn't leave like most guys did. I couldn't restrain myself from asking him my next question…"If you don't mind my asking, are you new around here? I mean I know almost every face around here but I've never seen you here before." A deep laugh erupted from his chest. "Yes I am fairly new. I actually moved here with my brothers. Speaking of them, it looks as though they're having a good time with your friends." I looked around and saw Rose and Alice with Edward's brothers. "The blonde one is Jasper and the muscular one is Emmett." I finished my first drink as our conversations about work and life continued. Before I knew it I had consumed 3 Blue Lagoons. I tried to stand up, but became instantly dizzy. "Maybe I should take you home now…" he trailed off. "No! Please don't!" "Well I just want you to pass out or anything with all these people in here." "Then lets go outside," I quickly retorted. He led me outside where the cool night air hit my face, relieving my overheated skin.  
________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) **for those of you who have read my story thank you! I know the first chapter isn't the greatest but I'm working on several new chapters but I'm also trying to make sure I get all my school work done…especially in my abnormal psych class lol please review!!


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**A/N**

There are two new polls in my profile. I'm having a little trouble deciding what I want to happen so please vote! And also I apologize for not updating much I've been busy with college! =) And also I know my chapters are short…I'm working on that too cuz I have the hardcopy version separated differently than the ones online. Again SORRY! =)


	4. Chapter 3

CH 3

**BPOV**

We walked out into the cool night air. It felt good on my over-heated skin. "You know I just noticed, your eyes match my clothes," God did I really just say that? Wow how drunk am I? he just started laughing. I just frowned. "I'm sorry it's just I never really noticed that. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to laugh it was more cute than funny if that makes you feel better," Edward said with that crooked smile of his.

Looking at the ground I retorted, "I'm glad I'm entertaining to you." I looked up and saw someone I wish I hadn't, I saw my assistant manager walking towards us. Oh NO! Not NOW!! He CAN'T FIND OUT NOW!! I JUST MET HIM!!

**EPOV**

We were enjoying the cool summer air so much. I couldn't help but laugh when she said my eyes matched her clothes. It was just too cute. I was really enjoying her company, its been a long time since I enjoyed another persons company so much. She asked me about my job and I told her about being a doctor who specialized in neonatal care.

Bella looked to the ground after I told her about my job, but just as I was about to ask her about her job, a look of pure horror appeared on her face as she looked up. I turned to see a women with curly red hair headed in our direction.

"There you are, Bella! I've been looking for you! We've got a HUGE problem." "What is it, Victoria?" Bella asked in a frustrated tone. "Well we're having a problem with a few of the members. They umm…well the are trying to put what looks to be GHB in other guests drinks." "WHAT?! How? And how did you find this out?" "Well a few of the guests alerted me to it and then I went back and checked the cameras to find out who they were." Victoria replied. Why was this women coming to Bella for all this? Wasn't it the owners job or the managers job or something like that? "Okay, Victoria, go have James get them and put them in the back office.

Why was this women asking Bella for help with guest problems? It just seemed too strange. I followed both Bella and Victoria through the dance floor to the back room. "So gentlemen, I hear you've been up to now good…yet again." I heard Bella question the two men sitting in front of a desk. "Well I saw Alex here trying to put what looked to be a drug in some of the other customers drinks!" One of the men answered. "Now, Sean, how do you know that's what Alex was attempting to put in other people's drinks?" "When you work around drugs as much as I do, you know how people act when they are trying to be inconspicuous." "And what exactly do you do, Sean.?" Bella asked the man I now knew to be Sean. "I work in Narcotics. You pick up on certain behaviors after the first year or two." "HEY! I was MOT tryim to amthng!" the man named Alex replied with a slight slur. Cleary, he was a bit drunk.

"Do you see why I went after him? He was trying to take advantage of innocent people! Do you really want to lose the high reputation your club has, Miss Swan?" "No I don't Alex but that was no reason for you two to get into a fight that could have hurt many people." WAIT! Did he just say _her club_? Bella owns this place? No I must have misunderstood what he said. Maybe he was talking to Victoria and I thought he said Bella. Yeah, that must be it. There's no way I heard him say Bella owns **LAVA**. "Well thank you very much for your help Sean and as for you Alex, your membership is now suspended. I will talk with the managers tomorrow to see how long and if you will be able to come back here."

I just stood there, frozen. What the hell just happened? I couldn't fathom what just happened in the back office of the club. "Bella, do you mind if I talk to you a minute?" She just nodded. "Um…do you mind if it's in private?" "Victoria, James, would you mind giving us a moment? Please escort Alex out and once again, thank you Sean." With that everyone cleared out of the back office. "Bella, do you mind telling me what just happened here? I could have sworn I heard Sean say that this is _your_ club but that can't be right can it? You don't own **LAVA**… do you?" I asked her and I saw as she nervously bit her bottom lip. "Well, Edward, yes I do own the club. That's why my assistant manager, Victoria, came to me to deal with the problem. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, especially since we just met.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: To those of you have read my story I apologize for the lengthy gap in my update. The semester only has about 3 and a half weeks left so everything is really stressful for me. I'd really appreciate some reviews!! And thanks again for reading this!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I waited for him to say something…anything but he just stood there. What other choice did I have other than to walk away? I turned on my heels to find Rose and Alice. I knew they would understand after all…we were practically sisters. Most of the time they would stay at my house since I had enough room any way. I found them still with the guys we had met earlier. "Rose? Alice? Can we please leave? I'm not feeling the best and I just think I need to get some sleep." "Sure, Bells, no problem." Rosalie replied. They hugged the guys good bye and exchanged numbers. "Hope you feel better soon." Jasper said and Emmett gave me a tight hug. We walked out of the club and once again the cool night air hit me. We were getting into the car when I heard that velvety voice again. "Bella! Wait! Please!"

**EPOV**

I just stood there in shock as Bella walked away.

How could I just watch her walk away? I had to go find her I _needed_ to find her! I saw her and her friends hug the guys from across the crowded club and then head towards the door. I had to stop her! I quickly ran through the club, pushing through drunken morons.

"WOAH, DUDE! Where's the fire?" Emmett joked. "Em, this is not the time for your crazy antics! I've got to find Bella! Now!" I practically screamed at him. "Dude, she and the girls just left. Bella said she wasn't feeling well." Jasper replied. I ran out the clubs doors searching for my precious angel. I saw her getting into the back of their car. "Bella! Wait!" I shouted. I saw her go to Rose and tell her something and then get out of the car and walk towards me.

"What do you want, Edward?" She sounded so sad. I couldn't believe she would be upset by something so trivial. "Bella, please don't go. I want to talk this out please." I begged. Wow I couldn't understand that! I _never_ begged anyone for anything! "If you'd like I'll drive you home just please don't leave." I felt like I was on the brink of tears.

"Edward, what else is there to say? The way you reacted showed how you felt. You just stood there and let me walk out." She replied.

"Bella please!" I begged again. She walked over to her friends said something to them, grabbed her purse and walked back over to me. "Alright, Edward, what do you wanna talk about.?" Once again I just stared at her. I didn't think she would actually talk to me. I was brought out of my daze by the sound of a horn. I looked up and saw Bella's friends waving to her as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Well I guess she was taking me up on my offer to drive her home. "Well, Edward?" She questioned. "Bella, why did you just rush out like that?" "Because, Edward, I was scared. Every time I try to start a relationship the same thing happens. All guys are the same! They want two things: money and sex. I'm tired of having to provide both because I have money and your gender is lazy!" How could she think that all I wanted was money and sex from her? No I'd never do that to her! I wanted something much more valuable: her heart.

"Bella how could you think that's all I want from you? Did I give you any reason tonight to think that I wanted to get you out of you clothes? And as for the money issue I would _never_ have you pay for anything for me. My parents raised me better than that. They taught me to be a gentleman towards women not an ass." Wow I felt like shit now. I was basically yelling at her for her worries which weren't her fault.

"Fine, Edward, whatever. Just take me home please." "Fine, Bella my cars over here." I lead her to my blue Volvo XC (**a/n I know his Volvo is silver but I didn't like the look of the silver XC. Also pic in profile.**) I helped her up into the passenger seat and then walked around to the driver's side. I started the car and proceeded to pull out of the clubs parking lot. "Which way?" I asked. "Left" Bella replied. The silence was unbearable, so, I turned the radio on low so there was just some background noise. I instantly regretted it because Taylor Swift's "Love Story" instantly began playing. I chanced a glance at Bella and saw her fiddling in her seat.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She turned towards me looking so sad. "Edward, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help it. I didn't mean to lash out at you it's just every guy has always been after the same things with me. I just let it all get to me and I judged you without even knowing you. Can we start over?" "Sure, Bella," How could I be so lucky to be in the presence of an angel? While her giving me directions to her home we talked about everything and anything.

I learned that she not only managed that club that she was also a lawyer. In turn I told her how I was a neonatal doctor who was transferred to a hospital her in Florida. I was surprised to learn that Bella had been married she was so young. I wanted so badly to ask her but I was afraid how she would react so I kept silent.

After about a half hour we arrived at what I assumed was Bella's home. It was a gated home so I had to wait while Bella got out of the car to enter a pin number to unlock the gate. She returned to the passenger seat and I began to drive up the long driveway. Never in my 27 years of life had I seen such a gorgeous home. It was an old Victorian style home. From the outside I could distinctly make out 6 levels to the house.

Obviously, this had cost her quite a bit of money. I pulled up to the front porch. It was beautifully decorated with huge white pillars that looked like they were made out of marble. How could any one be able to afford this? "Bella? If you don't mind my asking, how did you afford this?" "Well, when my grandmother died, she left her home to me. I was her only grandchild at the time. Now I have a half sister and half brother but they were only born 2 years ago and my grandma died 3 years ago. And besides, me and Gram got along great. It was as if she was my best friend. Sometimes I really miss seeing her. Whenever I had a problem, she was always there to help no matter how trivial it was."

"But anyway, that's how I got this house. Its even more beautiful on the inside. Would you like to see it?" I just sat there in the car staring at her. Did she really just ask me inside her home? "Edward? I asked if you'd like to come in." How could I let this chance to learn even more about my angel? "Sure, Bella, I'd love to!"  
________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: What do you guys think? And again please review!! =**]


	6. AN 2

**A/N**

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I've been super busy with college cuz theres only like a week and a half left. Also I'm having a bit of a writers block as to how I want the story to go and what I want to put in it. I should have the next chapter up this weekend. I plan on posting it Saturday but I'm not promising anything cuz that is the day of my friend's baby shower.

In ch 4 I had put 22 for Edward's age, that was a mistake and I have since corrected it. Also thanks to those of you who are reading my story. I would appreciate some more reviews and wanna thank cinnyshy for my first review…so THANKS =]


	7. Confusion

**A/n—  
Okay final I have the new chapter for you all. I just wanted to say that, I know that I put that Edward is only 22 I confused that with another story I'm working on so for that the CORRECT AGE is 27. I corrected that ch now. And Bella is 24. And btw the club mentioned in ch 1, LAVA, is a real club in Upstate Central New York and I do NOT own it or work there lol. THANKS =]**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just asked him in! there must be something wrong with me. "You can just leave your car here. There's a high tech security system on the grounds so nothing will happen to it." I stepped out of his car and headed towards the door. I entered the security code and unlocked the door.

Edward followed me into the house and I heard him gasp. "This is beautiful, Bella. I have never seen a house like this in my life!" I was surprised he reacted like this. All my boyfriends or just dates before him who had seen my home just enquired to the price of the valuable paintings and artwork that decorated the foyer.

I was truly surprised by Edward's lack of interest in my art collection. "So, Edward, you really aren't intimidated by my house or wealth?" I was terrified as to what his answer would be. "Bella, you could be poor and living on the street and it still wouldn't change my feelings for you. I feel a very strange connection towards you."

Tears began to sting my eyes. Never had anyone cared so much about me. Not even Jake. How could I be so lucky to find a true gentleman in this un-chivalrous world.

"Bella? Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry I'm sorry." Edward came over and brought me into a tight embrace. "Bella, it'll be ok. I really didn't mean to upset you I just…I wish…" He was cut off by my cell phone ringing. Aly and AJ's "Rush" began echoing through my empty home.

**Can you feel it? Can you feel it?**

**Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over**

**Be every color that you are**

**Into the rush now you don't have to know how**

**Know it all before you try**

**Don't let nobody tell you, don't let nobody tell you**

**Don't let nobody tell you that your life is over**

"Yes Alice? What do you want?" I could hear Rose giggling in the background. "Bella are you home? Is Edward still with you? What happened after we left? Well Bells? I'm waiting?" She rambled out. "Alice calm down! My answer is yes to the first too and nothing to your third question." "Isabella Marie Swan! You better give me and Rose the details tomorrow! I don't care how minor they are we wanna know EVERYTHING!" "Okay, Alice, I promise I will. I'll talk to you later." I ended the call and looked at Edward who was just smirking. "Sorry. Alice was just worried and wanted to make sure I was home. She, Rose and I are practically sisters." I said with a small giggle. "It's okay, Bella. I totally understand. Jazz and Em and I are practically brothers so I know what your talking about."

It was truly amazing how easy it was to carry on a conversation with Edward. It was as if we knew each other our whole lives. How can you barely know someone but be totally comfortable with them? I was about to ask Edward if they guys acted like this with him when once again my phone began to ring.

_I Heard you're gonna get married_

_Have a nice little family_

_Live out my dreams with someone new_

_But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater_

_So I've got my pride and she's got you_

_Cuz I'll be there in the back of your mind_

_From the day we met to you makin me cry_

_And its just too bad you already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

I didn't even look at the id, knowing who it would be by the ringtone. Oh course! It would be that asshole! "Hello?" I said curtly. "Bella, baby I miss you so much. Please give me another chance. I swear she came onto me!" I scoffed. How could he think he could get away with this? "Jake, some how I don't think that bitch held a gun to your head and ordered you to fuck her. Just leave me alone Jake!"

"But baby! Please!" he begged. "Jake nothing in the world could get me to get back with you! Not even if we were the last people on this earth and the future of mankind depended on it!" I shouted into my phone, then proceeded to end the call.

I had completely forgotten that Edward was here. I turned around to see shock all over his face. "Oh god! I'm sorry, Edward. Are you okay?" I was so afraid he'd leave. "I'm fine, Bella but are you gonna be?" Was I going to be? I wasn't sure anymore. "Um…yea I'll be ok. It's just my ex husband." I sighed. "Edward, would you like to spend the night? I mean you don't have to it's just I really wanna get to know you better."

"I'd love to, Bella. I want to get to know more about you too. I just have one small problem." He said nervously. "I um… I don't…uh…really have any clothes to change into. I'm not sure you'd want to see me walking around your home in my boxers."

Oh, if only he knew the truth! "Oh, it's ok, Edward. There's a few guest rooms on the second floor…well actually all but one." I giggled nervously as Edward ran his hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Why all but one?" he questioned. "Well, that's my room, Edward. I hope you don't mind." "No not at all, Bella." I lead Edward up the spiral staircase to the second floor. I walked to the third door on the right and opened the door. "Is this room okay?" "It's perfect, Bella. Thank you"

"Okay, Edward, if you need anything else I'm right next door." I exited his room and returned to mine. How could I be so stupid? Inviting a gorgeous stranger into my home and telling him basically my whole life story. Well at least he hadn't found out about my ex. That would have just made my life a whole hell of a lot worse.

I grabbed my shorts and favorite tee out of my dresser and made my way to the adjoining bathroom. I turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up. As soon as it did I stepped in and began to relax as the hot water hit my skin.

I couldn't believe I had invited Edward to stay the night. That never happened to me before. All the other guys I forced to leave, not even considering letting them stay. What was wrong with me? I finished with my shower and turned the water off.

I stepped out and wrapped my towel around my body. I quickly grabbed my top and shorts and threw them on not even bothering with panties or a bra. I began to brush my long hair out when the door opened. In walked Edward in only a pair of dark boxers. I had never seen any man look sexier in boxers. He just stood there with a shocked look.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize you were still in here. I'll just leave." Before he left I quickly grabbed his wrist. "Bella? What's wrong?" I just stared at him and he stared at me. I just couldn't seem to help myself. I stood on my tip toes and brought my lips to his. He just remained motionless while I continued assaulting his mouth with mine.

After what seemed like an eternity he began to return the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and I allowed him access. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me and he returned the gesture by gripping my waist. After I while I pulled away, trying to take in some much needed air. I instantly missed the contact.

"Edward, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," I said breathlessly. "It's ok, Bella. I didn't mind it at all," he said as he crashed his lips back down to mine. I quickly pulled him towards me, leaving the bathroom and heading into my room. Some how we managed to make from the bathroom to the bed without breaking the kiss. I pulled him down on top of me on the bed. His mouth left mine and began trailing kisses down my jaw to my collarbone. He gently began to suck it and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me.

He pulled away long enough to remove my top. I heard his quick intake of air when he realized I didn't have a bra on. He continued to kiss from my collarbone down to my left breast. He took my hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked and nipped at it while massaging the other with his hand.

Once again I couldn't stop the moan that escaped. I felt him smile against me as he latched his mouth onto my right breast giving it the same treatment. His trail of kisses once again continued as he trailed them down to the top of my shorts. "Mmm…Bella, I can't wait to taste you." Edward murmured against my skin. Slowly he began to pull my shorts down and he moaned when he saw my bare flesh.

His kisses ventured further down until his talented mouth was just above my core. Edward looked up at me through lust filled eyes before his talented tongue made contact with my wet folds. His tongue expertly explored my core, making sure to avoid the one spot where I really wanted him to go.

I began to move my hips, trying to get some friction. Edward chuckled lightly. "Impatient little one, aren't you?" he questioned before returning to his task. His hot tongue finally swept over my clit causing me to gasp. He did that a few times before thrusting two fingers into me.

I could feel my climax approaching fast. The rhythm of his tongue and fingers began to increase as did my moans. "Mmm…Edward," I moaned, "Please…don't stop…" I was almost there and I think he knew it because once again his pace increased. My breathing began to become shallower. "Oh God Edward…I'm gonna cum! Please don't stop!" I moaned loudly. And just like that with one final sweep of his tongue, I came, hard.

Edward slowly began to trail kisses back up my body till his mouth found mine. I could taste myself on his tongue. I pushed him onto his side, then his back and climbed on top of him. I brought my lips down to his for yet another passionate kiss.

I began to shimmy down his torso leaving a trail of kisses behind. I made my way down to the top of his boxers. I slowly pulled them down, freeing him. He moaned as the air hit his erection. "Bella you don't have t…" He didn't finish his sentence as I wrapped my mouth around his very aroused cock.

I began to take him further into my mouth until I was deep throating him. "Oh Fuck!" I heard him groan as his shaft hit the back of my throat. I moved my head up and down his shaft, gently scraping my teeth against the underside, causing another deep groan from him.

I could feel Edward's body begin to tense, alerting me to his approaching orgasm. "Oh Fuck, Bella!" he groaned again "Don't stop…mmmm…" he said. I quickened my pace, forcing more sounds from his mouth. I could tell he was almost there. My hand went to his underside and began to play with his balls.

"Oh God Bella I'm gonna cum! Please…" but before he could finish, my tongue swiped across the head of his cock, causing him to release into my mouth. "FUCK!" I heard him shout as I slowly began to clean him. Once I finished I brought my mouth up back to his.

I kissed him with as much passion as I could. I gently guided my lower body over his. I felt his tip at the entrance of my core. I slid down onto him, slowly allowing my body to adjust. "Damn, Bella. You're so fucking tight." Edward moaned as I started to rock my hips back and forth.

His hands found their way to my hips and began to increase my pace. Before I knew it, he was slamming my body down on his. Once again I could feel my walls tighten. My orgasm was quickly approaching and I could tell Edward was getting closer.

"Edward, I'm gonna cum…" I said breathlessly. "Me too baby. Oh God, keep goin' baby don't stop. Mmm…harder Bella." he moaned and I quickened my pace, slamming my body onto his harder. I felt my walls tighten around him as my orgasm hit, causing Edward in turn to release inside me. My walls milking him all they could.

I rolled off of him, trying to catch my breath. "Wow, Edward. I've never cum that hard in my life." "Me either, Bella," he replied. He pulled the covers up over us and pulled me closer to him.

I looked over at the clock on my night stand, it read 2:24 am. I let my eyes flutter close and all I could see was Edward. He was the first man in my life I didn't regret sleeping with.

I woke up shortly later to my phone ringing. In the bathroom I could hear One Republic's "Stop and Stare" playing quietly.

_**Stop and stare I think I'm movin but I go no where**_

_**Yeah I know everyone gets scared but I've become what I can't be  
Ohh stop and stare you start to wonder why you here not there**_

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair but fair ain't what you really need**_

_**Can you see what I see?**_

I carefully untangled myself from Edward's grasp and hurried to the bathroom. I shut the door and quickly answered my phone. "Hello?" I said into it and what I heard next scared me more than any criminal I had ever dealt with.

"You stupid BITCH! You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you, Swan?" said a distinctly feminie voice. "You better watch your back, you whore, you never know what might happen to you or you precious little boy toy." I heard what sounded like a man laughing in the background.

Then suddenly I heard his voice clearly over the phone. "That's right, princess. You wouldn't want him or your little girl friends to get hurt because of your stupidity now would you? You better cut your times with everyone, Swan. Your time in this world is quickly coming to an end!" the male voice said before the call was ended.

I just stared at my phone as tears began to burn my eyes like acid. I just let them fall. I didn't know what to do I couldn't hurt my friends, and I certaintly couldn't hurt Edward. But what choice did I have? I couldn't risk their lives. I slowly slid down the wall till my still naked body made contact with my bathroom rug. I brought my knees up to my chest and continued to silently cry. I had to some how let them all go without hurting them. But hell if I knew how…

**________________________________________________________________________  
A/N--  
Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to put it in. those of you who've read my story I hope you like it so far. I'm trying to write more of it out but the semester is almost over so I have projects and finals to worry about but once they're done I'll try to update more. Also just thought I'd put what songs inspired this chapter**_Addicted-Saving Abel_

Welcome to the World-Kevin Rudolf and Rick Ross

_You found me-Kelly Clarkson_

_Kristy, are you doing okay?-The Offspring_

_Iris-The Goo Goo Dolls_

_Truly Madly Deeply-Savage Garden_

_Best days of your life-Kellie Pickler_

_White Horse-Taylor Swift_

_Love story-Taylor Swift_

_T-Shirt-Shontelle_

_Take a Bow-Rihanna_

_That's what you get-Paramore_

_Untouched- The Veronicas_

There were others that inspired the chapter but these were the ones I did most of the writing too lol.


	8. SORRY

**A/N**

Sorry this is just another note. Today was my last day of classes for the semester so YAY! Lol I should have another chapter up soon right now I'm having some difficulty with what I want to happen next but with me being on break now I'll try to have more updates though some may be shorter.

The next chapter is almost done and should be up in a few days. And to anyone who doesn't know…it's Rob's b-day so…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ROB! lol

Hope you enjoy what I right and also please review. THANKS =]


	9. Chapter 6

**AN**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long I've had a lot of stuff going on from birthdays to deaths to graduations. Also I've been having a MAJOR writers block and if anyone has any ideas or any advice feel free to msg me and thanks for reading my story! = ]  
________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

I woke up unsure of my surroundings. I knew I wasn't in my house, the strong scent alerting me to the knowledge that this wasn't my bed. Suddenly, I remembered where I was. I had come home with Bella and we had had sex. I reached over to pull her closer to  
me, but was met with nothing but air.

I threw the covers off my body. I searched the room for my discarded boxers and threw them on once I located them. I looked around the room trying to see if Bella was still in the room. I saw a fragment of light showing from under a door in the room.

I walked up to it and knocked gently. "Bella? Are you in there?" I asked softly. With no reply I slowly opened the door only to find Bella curled in a fetal position on the bathroom floor. I rushed over to her and pulled her into my arms.

With her in my arms, I shut the bathroom light off and carried her back to the bed and gently laid her down. I pulled the covers over her. She just laid there, unmoving. I walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers.

I pulled bella to me and gently kissed the top of her head. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. She just looked up at me, tears glistening in her eyes. "No Edward, everything is fine."

I knew something was wrong but I didn't press the matter. As it was I'm sure she regretted sleeping with me. That's probably why she was crying in the bathroom, I told myself. I pulled Bella into my chest and allowed myself to begin to fall into a dreamless slumber.

**BPOV**

I just couldn't tell Edward my real reason for being upset. I just knew I wouldn't be able to see him again after tonight. This hurt me worse than Jake ever had. Although, Jake, wasn't the violent type, his verbal abuse hurt to no end.

I just wanted to enjoy the time I had left with Edward. I curled my head into his chest, inhaling his strong masculine scent. I listened to the steady beating of his heart as I began to fall asleep. I knew I'd have to distance myself from Edward, but my heart was telling me otherwise.

**NEXT MORNING**  
**BPOV**  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward was still asleep. His features were even more beautiful in the sun streaming through my blinds. He looked like an angel. I gently brushed a stray piece of hair from his face gently. I heard him sigh and his eyes slowly fluttered open. I would never get tired of those mesmerizing emerald eyes. Too bad this couldn't last. "Morning." I said quietly. Edward stretched his arms over his head and groaned. "Morning, beautiful," he replied. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I blushed.

How was it possible he had this much control over me? "Would you like something to eat? I'm not sure what I have in my in the fridge or cabinet but I'm sure I can whip something up." I told him. "I've got a better idea. How about I take you out for breakfast it's the least I could do seeing as you were very upset earlier." How could I say no to him? He was so kind to me after that phone call. Well, it's not like I had that much time left with him. "Sure just give me some time to shower and dress."

"Well, that's fine I need to head home and grab some new clothes so how about I meet you at the "Metro Court Café" at…" he looked at the clock, as did I, and noticed it was 9:13 A.M. "…around 10. That way we both have enough time to get ready." "Sure, Edward, that sounds perfect." I watched as he put his clothes from the night before back on.

I grabbed my robe from the back of my door and threw it on. Once Edward finished getting dressed, I followed him downstairs to the front door. He walked down the steps to his Volvo. Before he got in he turned back around to me. "I'll see you shortly, Bella. And I can't wait till I see you again." And with that he got into his car started the engine and left. I knew he wouldn't have a problem with the security system because it only asked for the code when you entered the grounds.

I returned into the house as my kitchen phone began to ring. I hurried into the kitchen to answer it. I looked at the caller id and it showed nothing. I let the call go through to my answering machine. "Well, well, well, it appears as if some bitch is too afraid to answer her phone. Although, I'm sure if we called your boyfriend once he walked through the door we'd get an answer." said that same terrifying voice I had heard last night.

"Well, you got about five seconds to answer unless you want something terrible to happen to dear Mr. Cullen." I quickly reached for the phone and hit the talk button. "What do you want?" I asked franticly. "We want you to give up the Newton case, bitch!" said a distinctly feminine voice. What did my court case have to do with these people? "What does that case have to do with anything?"

How could a low profile court case have to do with me or Edward? "Well, wouldn't you just like to know? Listen, Swan, unless you want something terrible to happen to the sexy man of yours. I believe his name is Edward Cullen?" I couldn't believe it! I had just met him last night and already someone knew I was in his company.

I could hear the man's breathing becoming labored, and he began to moan quietly. "Mmm…how's it feel…ugh…to know that you and…mmmm… Cullen will never feel like this again?" The man's deep guttural moans continued across the open phone. I could only assume that the women, that I had heard only moments ago, was giving the man a blowjob.

I suddenly remembered that I could record conversations going on from the other end of a phone call. Quickly and quietly I hit the record button on my answering machine. Luckily, it didn't make any noise. I had no idea why I was doing this but I knew that it might come in handy at some point.

I heard one last, deep, and long moan escape from the man's throat again. "Well, have you made your decision yet, Swan?" Could I really choose between a man that I just met and who I was beginning to feel attached to or my law career? "Please! I need more time to think this through! Please can you give me to the end of the week to decide? This is quite a major decision for me to make." Maybe if these people would give me more time I could try and figure out who they were. It was my only hope. I knew I could get Rose or Alice to try and help me, but only if I got the time.

"Sure why not? It'll give us more time to plan what's gonna happen to your precious little boy toy if you choose your career over him. As we all know nothing is more important to Isabella Swan than her job." and with that the conversation ended. I stopped the recording and hung up the phone. I saved it in the memory and turned to look at the clock on my stove. It was 9:30 on the dot which meant I had little time.

I ran up to my room and dug through my dresser for a bra and panties. I ended up grabbing the midnight blue bra and panty set Alice had bought me for my birthday last year. I quickly jumped in the shower and washed my hair and body and shaved in record time. I quickly tried my hair letting the natural curls and waves bee seen for once. I glanced over at the clock on night stand and it read 9:40. Wow! It only took me ten minutes to do all that. I ran over to my closet to get my clothes for my "date." I went with baby blue strapless dress.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed me keys and purse off the coffee table, slipped on some flip flops and went into my garage. I decide that today I would take my favorite car. It was a sleek black Mustang that I had since I graduated college. It was my comfort car and my baby. I got in, opened the garage door and gunned it out and down my driveway.

I only had 15 minutes now to get from my house to the Metro Court Café, which luckily for me, was only a mile and a half down the road. I gunned the engine out of my drive way and onto the main road. Thank god there was no traffic this morning. Must be there was someone out there who must have been looking out for me. When I reached the café, I noticed Edward's blue Volov wasn't here yet. I waited in my car until I saw him pull in. I walked over to his car, a smile plastered on my face.

"Hey long time no see, beautiful," he said when he saw me causing me to blush. "Hey Edward." I replied trying to keep the blush at bay. "Well, at least you clean up good," I said jokingly and saw Edward lightly chuckle. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one," he replied. We walked into the café and I really wished we had chosen somewhere else at that moment because none other than one of my BEST friends happened to notice Edward and I walk into the restaurant.

"Oh, Bella!" Rosalie called from the other side of the restaurant. I gave her a quick wave and proceeded to follow the waitress and Edward to our table. I quickly looked at my menu trying to ignore Rose's gaze. Edward and I talked a little while looking at our menus. After we talked some more the waitress returned with our coffees and took our order. After she left, there was a comfortable silence that fell over me and Edward.

Once our food was brought out the conversation started up again. But soon asked I question I'd rather he not asked at all. "Bella? Was that your ex-boyfriend that called you last night when we got back from the club?" Oh why did he have to ask that? It was times like this when I wished Renee and Charlie were still around. I could turn to them for anything!

"Umm… no Edward that wasn't my ex-boyfriend who called last night… it was my _ex-husband._"

**________________________________________________________________________**

**AN**

**So any guesses as to what will happen? Or who are two mystery callers are? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter…if I get some reviews *hint* *hint***

**And again I apologize for the lack of updates I'll try to get more chapters up soon! And remember please REVIEW thanks = ]**


	10. Reminising

**EPOV**

"Umm… no Edward that wasn't my ex-boyfriend who called last night… it was my _ex-husband._" Bella said. I just sat there in shock. It didn't seem possible for her to already have been married. She couldn't be that much younger than me. "Bella, if you don't mind me asking, how long were you married?" I know I had no right but I was curious.

"Well, I wasn't married that long, Edward. My ex and I were only married for 8 months. It was the biggest mistake of my life to marry him. I think the only reason he married me was for my money." I was shocked to hear that she wasn't even married for a year.

"What happened that you two ended it?" I wasn't sure if Bella would answer me or not I could only hope she would. I would never hurt her in a million years and I wanted her to know that. "Well, I came how early from work one day because court got early because the jury was quick to deliberate, any way, I walked in the door and I heard thumping and I thought that Ja…uh my ex was trying to move the dresser in our bedroom or something but when I walked in that's not what I found. He and his ex, were for a lack of a better term, were "getting it on" in our bed and that was it. I packed some of my stuff and came back to the house my grandmother left me.

"And since then he calls me none stop he even didn't think I would actually file for divorce but I did. He didn't show up to the appointment so I got everything that we had ever bought, including our apartment." I just sat there staring at Bella. I couldn't believe it! How could that scum think that Bella wasn't enough?! If I had her I'd never let her go!

"But yea, that's who was calling me last night. He wants us to get back together. He is just too stupid to realize that I want _nothing_ to do with him anymore." Bella's head turned back to her barely touched food. I could tell she was trying to hold her tears in. This guy must've done a real number on her.

The waitress appeared with the check and Bella reached for her purse and I just put my hand on the one on the table. I felt a slight shock almost like a shock caused by static electricity. "Bella, please I invited you out. It's my treat." "Oh no I couldn't possible let you pay for my really, Edward, I don't mind." I felt like I was fighting a losing battle.

"Bella, I insist. If you want you can get it next time?" I said I little quieter. Her face went from happiness to shock to sadness. "Bella? What's wrong?" "Umm… nothing I'm fine. Really, Edward thank you. Well I better get going I have a lot of things to do for the club for the next couple of weeks so I'll see you around?"

"Yea, Bella. See you later." I watched as she got up and left the restaurant. She looked a little sad. I wonder what was going through her head? I paid the bill and walked out to my Volvo, noticing that Bella's car was already gone. I headed home to call Emmett and Jasper to see how things went for them last night.

**BPOV**

What on earth would posses Edward to ask me out on a date? I swear everyone is out to get me I don't know what I'm going to do. If I don't break things off with him something will happen to him and if I do I'll be hurt. If ever there was a time I needed to talk to my mom. I stopped at the red light and sighed. What I wouldn't give to see her face one more time. The light turned green and I turned left at the intersection.

Its been four years since that fateful day and I can still picture it as if it happened yesterday. I was on my way home from my psychology class when I got that call.

_FLASHBACK_

It was the day before my nineteenth birthday and I was hurrying home from class. Tonight my friends and I were going to a party at Alice's house. I told her I didn't want a party but that pixie was quite persistent. She even had picked out an outfit for me to where. In true Alice fashion it was a designer dress from her _favorite _designer…Dolce and Gabbana. It was a royal blue dress that came to about mid-thigh. It had a ribbon around the middle and a little frill at the bottom (**pic in profile)**.

I was listening to Katy Perry's "Waking Up in Vegas" when my cell phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was my mother, Renee. I quickly answered it not caring if I got a ticket. "Hey, mom. What's up?" I asked her. "Bella, sweetie, I'm not going to be home when you get there. I'm so sorry, sweetie!" I was slightly upset that my mom was going to be there but I knew she was probably still shopping for my gift.

"That's okay, mom. I'll just see you later than alright?" "Thanks for understanding, Bells." "Anytime mom. No need to hurry. Love ya mom." "I love you too, Bells!" And that was the end of our conversation. I never knew that this was the last conversation I would _ever_ have with my mother. When I reached our house I quickly ran inside to shower and get ready. I knew Alice and Rose wanted me to be at the Brandon house by 7:30 and it was already 5. I hurried in the shower, got dressed and walked out the door.

By this time it was already 6:30 and my mother wasn't home. I decided to try her cell phone, but she didn't answer. I hung up, figuring she was still trying to find the perfect gift. She knew gifts didn't mean much to me, I was just glad I still had her around. She was the only parent I had left in this world. When I was 15 my dad, Charlie, was killed in the line of duty. He was off duty and went to the gas station down the road to get some groceries.

Unfortunately, he walked right into his death. A robber walked into the store and threatened to kill a young child unless the cashier gave him the key to the safe. He had tried to grab the gun from the robber. The kid ran out the door to get help. The gun went off several times. Both Charlie and the robber had died on the scene due to blood loss.

From then on Renee did everything in her power to protect me and give me everything I could _ever_ want. I pulled into Alice's driveway and was pulled out of my memories when she came running up to me. "Oh my god! Bella that dress looks perfect on you! Now come on Rose and I gotta do your hair and make-up!" I followed Alice into her house while still thinking about my mom and what she was doing.

After my hair and make-up was done it was time for me to make my appearance at the party downstairs. But before making the descend I tried my mother one more time and still no answer. I was getting worried but if anything happened someone would call me right?

I was so wrong in that assumption. About an hour and a half after the party started my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the number, not knowing who it was. I walked outside and answered it. That was the moment my world shattered completely. It was the police.

"Miss Swan, this is Officer Harris of the Miami Police. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your mother was in a car accident…" I felt all the color leave my face. I couldn't believe this was happening! "…We have rushed her to Mercy Hospital but we're not sure how long she'll live. There was immense damage done as she was hit on the drivers side." That was it. This party meant nothing anymore and neither did my birthday. I thanked the officer and ran to my car. I had to get there before it was too late!

I ran up to the admitting desk. "Hello, I'm here to see my mother. I was told she was in a car accident." The secretary must have been in her sixties as her hair was beginning to turn to a soft gray. Her face held no emotion. I guess that came with the territory. "She's in room 1510, sweetie." I thanked her and ran for the room. What I saw was burned into my mind forever! There were tubes and iv's all over her body. I began to cry when I heard it. A small whisper coming from her body. "Bella…" she struggled to speak. "Mom, please save your energy. Your gonna be okay! Please mom!" but she didn't listen. "Sweetie listen…never a day went by where I never regretted not telling you this. Somewhere…out there you have a twin sister." I was shocked at her admission but I couldn't hate her for it.

"Mom it's okay I'll find her but please hold on." I begged. "No Bella, that's not all. I want you to remember: never let anyone tell you who you have to be, stay true to yourself my little butterfly…" I sobbed at the name she had given me when I was 5. "And always remember, baby, your father and I love you _very _much. Always remember that. And her sweetie, here's your gift…happy birthday, baby girl." And with that I heard the heart monitor flat line. "NO!" I screamed. She couldn't leave me! I need her so much. I clutched her lifeless hand with the small white box in it.

That night I never left the hospital. I stayed all night crying over her dead body, begging her to come back. The sun begun to show through the small window in her room. I knew I had to leave. I had funeral arrangements to make and a long lost sister to find. I clutched the little box to my chest. Inside was a necklace and a ring. On the chain was a locket in the shape of a heart. I opened it and read the inscription. _"Baby Bella always spread your wings towards the sky. I love you my precious butterfly. Happy Birthday, Love Renee."_ I cried as I looked at the picture of both my parents and I outside and my reaching for a butterfly.

There was also a small note under the ring. I carefully took the ring out and put it on the chain with the locket. I carefully read over the note. _My dearest Bella, I love you so much more than you'll ever know. That is why I am giving you your fathers ring. I know he'd want you to have it and I'm sorry that he's no longer around. But remember sweetheart he's always there when you need him…inside your heart._ For the second time that day I tried to keep the tears at bay to no avail. From then on I was on my own. I continued my degree in law and also go a degree in business. I knew my parents would be proud if they could see me now. I just wish they were here.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I wiped at the tears that escaped my eyes. Everyday I wore that locket and ring. It was all I had left of my parents. Since that day, I've hire PI's to search for my sister only to discover that she too was dead. I turned onto the dirt road and slowed down. Looking for that one spot. I finally found it. At just sat in my car a minute, gathering all the courage I had left in me. This was the only way.

**­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________**

**AN:**

So any ideas who our mystery callers are? And where do you think she is? Hopefully soon I'll have the next chapter up. **Please review =]**


	11. A Baby Swan?

**AN:**

**Okay so here's the next chapter. The voting isn't closed yet but for now I chose the name that has gotten the most votes so far but if you don't like it I can always change it but please vote as the baby is an **_**important**_** part of the story. Also I wanna thank all of you that have but my story on your faves list. Glad to know I'm doing something right! =)**

**________________________________________________________________________EPOV**

As I drove back to my house my thoughts all hovered around Bella. How could someone so kind and sweet have been married to such a douche bag! I slowed down and turned into my driveway. All I was really certain of was that I _needed_ to see Bella again. I put my Volvo in park and opened the door. I lock my car and headed inside. I needed some advice from Em and Jazz. I just hope they had better luck than I did last night.

Once I was inside, I grabbed the phone off the charger and dialed Emmett's number. It rang three times before he picked up. "Hey Eddie boy! What's going on?" "Em how many times have I told you that I _hate_ when you call me that! And I've been better than I am right now. How did things go for you and Jazz last night?" I could only guess what his answer would be. Emmett's mind ran on only _one_ track.

"Aww…what's the matter? Didn't little Eddie get to have any fun…?" Well of all things I expected Emmett to say that was at the top of the list. "But anyway things went great for me and Jazz. He and the hyper little pixie left together." My mind still was drifting back to Bella. She seemed so distracted and depressed. Maybe she was just thinking about a court case she had coming up. I listened to Em continue on about how the three girls had been friends for years.

"Well, Em, I think I'll let you go. I have to get I'll talk to you and Jazz later. You up for drinks at the usual place?" "Sure, man have I ever turned down a night at the bar?" I just laughed at him and hung up the phone. Not two minutes after I hung up with Emmett, and my phone started to ring again. I noticed that the caller ID said that it was the hospital.

I quickly answered it and instantly regretted it…almost. One of the other doctors in the neonatal unit called in sick so I had to cover her shift. I headed upstairs to shower and dress for work. It took me a short time to shower, shave, and dress. Then I headed to the hospital to began a very long day. I called Emmett on the way and told him I wouldn't be there tonight and that I'd see him and Jazz another time.

I walked into the hospital and clocked in. I pressed the button to call the elevator and it seemed to take an eternity. The elevator finally arrived. The doors opened and I pressed the button for the 15th floor. I could only hope that nothing would go wrong today. I walked to the nurses station and picked up my folder of cases for the day. "Hey Edward! I thought you weren't working today." Ugh…I knew that voice all to well. It was the 15th floor nightmare…Jessica Stanley. The highly annoying voice rang in my ears again.

"Maybe we can sneak away early for a little fun tonight." she said in a suggestive voice. I swear we dated once a couple a months ago and she acted as if we were a couple. She obviously didn't understand the concept of no. "Um…sorry, Jess. I have a pretty big case load tonight so probably not." I walked away to start with my work load.

I was shocked when I saw the first patient I had. It was a baby born at only 20 weeks to a mother who was in and out of rehab for drug abuse. The mother is only 23 years old, well that's not the first young junkie mother to come through these doors, I thought to myself.

But that's not what caught my attention. The last name on the patient was Swan.  
There was only one person I knew who had that last name and it was Bella. But she never mentioned having any siblings. Maybe it's here cousin, I thought to myself. I'd have to ask her about that next time I saw her.

I walked into the room that held all the cribs and bassinets that held the premature babies, searching for one in particular. I finally found the cradle I was looking for. The child was so small. A precious little girl with light brown curls and beautiful blue gray eyes. She looked so small, so helpless.

I couldn't fathom how an expectant mother could live with the fact that their child was currently going through withdraw because of her irresponsible actions. I've seen plenty of young, unwed mothers walk through these doors due to early labor. But never had I seen child born so young do to inexcusable actions.

I'd have to try and find who her mother was later. I looked down at the name on the cradle. According to her chart, her name was Adriana Marie Swan. The name fir her. She was a beautiful child born to an uncaring mother. I felt so much for this innocent child. She had a rough start at life and her struggles were just beginning.

I continued my rounds checking the status of all the children left in my care. I looked at the clock and realized today was going by faster than usual. I had several more cases and surgeries that required my attention but all I could think about was the baby with Bella's last name. I'd have to ask her about it at our next date.

God I couldn't wait till I saw Bella again. It seemed like all I did was think about her and I only met her a few days ago. How could someone make such an impact on my life in such a short amount of time? Even when I was with other girls all through high school and college I never felt this connection with them.

I finished up early and returned to the bassinet that caught my eye earlier. Adrianna was a beautiful baby. It just wasn't fair that this helpless little baby was born to such an uncaring parent. I looked over her vitals and checked her chart again. I decided that I was going to go and find out who her mother was. I knew it was wrong to abuse my authority like that but I just _had_ to know who she was. There was just no way Adriana's mother wasn't related to my Bella in someway.

I looked at the chart till I found her mother's name. I decided to search in the database as to which room she was in and what floor she was on. I wrote down the information and proceeded to head towards her room. I had no idea what I was thinking going down to that room. I just knew that I had to find out if she was related to my dear sweet angel.

I walked into room 539 and was met with a terrible sight. A woman who looked to be about the same age as Bella hooked op to different machines, much to the same effect her daughter was. She had long light brown hair that looked as if I had been dyed. Her roots were beginning to show slightly in her mass of soft hair. I slowly began walking over to her bed to get a closer look at her.

She looked as if she was in a peacefully state but the crease in her forehead told a different story. I wondered briefly if she was worried about her daughter surviving or not.

I looked over her chart and was shocked with what I saw. She was in a coma due to her almost overdosing. That explained why her daughter was battling for life a few floors up. But if she was so worried about her child, why would she have done drugs in the first place? Her chart also stated that she had only been in the hospital since 2 am that day.

That explained why I hadn't noticed her child before, she was just born recently. Upon closer inspection I notice that it listed her parents as deceased and next to the sibling line it said she had a sister. Although it was listed that the name was unknown. Could that possibly mean that this was Bella's sister? That would explain why these two women looked alike. But Bella never mentioned anything about a sister. I looked at my watch and noticed that my shift was ending. I placed her chart back in its place and walked towards the door. "Good luck with everything, Miss Swan. I hope your daughter makes it." and with that her eyes shot open and the heart monitor began racing. I rushed to her side and pressed the button for the nurse and told her I need the patients doctor immediately.

**BPOV**

This was it I knew that there was no other way for me to talk to my parents. I carefully weaved my way through the cemetery searching for the stones that belonged to my parents. Whenever things got difficult for me, I would always come here and just talk to my parents gravestones trying to find a sense of normality and rightness.

I knew I would never get a verbal response from them but it was all I could do to be close to them. When ever something troubled me during school I would always find my way here. I could just sit and talk to my parents graves for hours and feel immensely better.

"Hi mom and dad. I miss you guys so much!" Slowly my vision was getting blurry. I had hardly said anything and already the water works were beginning. "I've met someone really special…" I continued, hoping they were somewhere near and were listening. "He's a doctor. I met him at the club. He isn't like all the other tools who only wanted my money. I feel like its me he truly cares about. I wish you guys could be here to meet him. I know you'd love him too…" I sat there for who knows how long just talking about Edward. Every little thing I knew about him I told to their dull, gray headstones. I knew that they would want me to be happy but with them gone, I just couldn't be.

It was just as bad that my sister whom I never even met left me too. I felt like there was no one in the world who could save me from my downward smile. It just seemed that every time something good was about to happen my life took a turn for the worse. Like most recently, my threatening phone calls. After sitting there for what could have been hours I finally decided to go home. I had an important case in the morning, that is if I lived to see the sun again.

My drive home was filled with thoughts of who would want to cause me this much pain. I couldn't fathom how a small court case meant so much to this person. Suddenly, I had an idea. This person must be close to Newton. All I had to do was check records of who he talked with most and that could lead me to the culprit.

I looked at the clock on my dash and noticed it was already 10:30pm. I knew Alice was most likely with Jasper so I'd call her in the morning. She would most definitely help me with this after all what were best friends for? I began planning what I would do to get rid of this blackmailer. After all they wouldn't really hurt those around me…would they?

I pulled into my driveway and slowly headed towards the door. I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to my friends. How can people get so much enjoyment out of other peoples pain? I swear there were just some people in this world who refused to let anything good happen for any one else in this world. I slowly walked into the kitchen. If there was any chance of me getting any sleep tonight I needed a glass of wine to calm my excited nerves. I walked over to the cabinet to grab a class when I saw it. The answer machine was blinking. The blood red light alerting me to a new message. Reluctantly I pressed the play back button and held my breath…


	12. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

_The answer machine was blinking. The blood red light alerting me to a new message. Reluctantly I pressed the play back button and held my breath…_

I was terrified as to what the message would say. I was hoping that it was only from Alice or Rose, but luck wasn't on my side as usual. I heard heavy breathing and one of the voices that was haunting my dreams lately. "Well, well Miss Swan it seems you haven't headed our little warning you best watch yourself now. You never know when I might get you or perhaps one of your dear friends. Maybe that cute blonde. She seems like she'd be quite a little firecracker, but I'm sure I could handle her. Just remember this bitch, back off of Cullen and drop that case unless you want to risk your friends lives…" The message stopped and it felt as if my heart did too.

What on earth was I going to do? I couldn't let my friends be hurt but, I also couldn't give up that case. It was too big of a deal. Apparently, Mike Newton had quite a record of sexual assaults in his past. He was currently being put on trial for raping his fiancée Jessica Stanley. According to the officers and statements made by Jessica and witnesses, Mike had quite a temper and wasn't afraid to beat a women.

The photos taken of Jessica were appalling. The whole right side of her face was covered in deep purple bruises. She had deep bruising all along her torso with indentations of where Mike's hands had been. The bruised continued down her body varying in size and color. Predominantly, the bruising was worse on her inner thighs. Apart from the bruises on her body Jessica received other injuries as well. From the looks of the pictures Jessica was lucky to be alive.

Also according to her file, she had a skull fracture along with damage done internally. Apparently, her liver was lacerated and she had a punctured lung. It was grueling to look at these images. It really mad me think of my choices in dropping the case or not. I thought over my possibilities while staring at the images before me. I had very few. The only one that would keep the case in court was if another lawyer took over for me.

No matter what I did there was no way I could let Mike off the hook. Too much damage was done to Jessica. And what made it worse was I had been friends with her in high school. I was stuck in such a difficult position. What was the big deal with this case? There had been other cases that were far worse than this one. It had to be someone who was close to him, a family member or a friend, who was threatening me.

I had to look into his background. I needed to find out who he was close to and any family members he had contact with recently. I pulled my laptop out of its bag on the table. While waiting for it to boot up I went over to the cupboard to get a mug to make myself a cup of coffee. I put the grounds into the filter, filled the machine and turned it on.

I walked back over to my laptop while my coffee was brewing. I opened up the internet and opened up Google. I typed in Michael Newton and it turned up with 543,018 results. I clicked the link for news results to find articles in newspapers and magazines. I searched through the articles searching for anything that would help me. I heard the coffee pot finish brewing and went over to pour myself a cup of coffee.

Once I got my coffee I returned to my computer to continue my search. There just had to be something, somewhere. I looked up at the clock on the stove and noticed it was already quarter to four. I had been at this for about three hours already and nothing yet. I went back to the main Google page. I tried to think of other things that I could type in to find more information on Newton's connections. I decided to type in Mike instead of Michael to see if I would get different results.

I clicked the search button and waited for the page to load. I clicked on the first news article and saw the article that would help me. The page had a picture of Mike in a bar with a man on one side and a pregnant looking women next to the guy. The women looked a little bit like me for the exception that her hair was much lighter than mine. I began to read the article trying to find any information that would help me out. As I continued to read the article, I learned that the man was Demetri Volturi. When I got to the woman's name it felt as if my stomach dropped out of my body and my heart was in my throat.

"_Pictured along with Mr. Volutri is his girlfriend, turned fiancée, of 2 years Miss Tanya Swan. Miss Swan is currently 22 weeks along with Demetri's child. When questioned how the former playboy was handling becoming a father he told reporters "I'm very excited to be a father. I never thought I would be one to settle down and marry. I couldn't be happier that it's Tanya whose carrying my child. That just seems to make it that much better!" Volturi and Swan have been friends of Newton for about 10 years and the threesome is always seen hang together whether it be in a mall or the local bar, they all seem reluctant to leave each other's sides…"_

I couldn't believe this woman had the same last name as me. There was no way this could be the sister that Renee had told me about so many years ago. Detectives had told me she had died of an overdose. But wait, if she had been on drugs that many years ago, was it possible that she still was? And if so what would happen to the baby if she didn't stop using them? Would it die? Would it suffer from deformity or something worse? I couldn't believe that she was still alive and that I was going to be an aunt!! I couldn't wait to tell the girls and of course Edward.

I was walking over to the counter to grab my cell phone to call Edward when it started to ringing.

_I Heard you're gonna get married_

_Have a nice little family_

_Live out my dreams with someone new_

_But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater_

_So I've got my pride and she's got you_

_Cuz I'll be there in the back of your mind_

_From the day we met to you makin me cry_

_And its just too bad you already had the best days_

_The best days of your life_

Hesitantly, I picked up my cell anticipating yet another fight. "Jake what the hell do you want now!?" I yelled into the phone. I couldn't stand hearing his voice anymore! I wish he would just disappear, I thought to myself. "Oh come on, Bella don't be like that. I really do miss you. I swear it was just a one time thing. Leah got me drunk and it just escalated from there. I really did nothing wrong! Please give me another shot babe?" He pleaded

This was getting truly ridiculous. I mean how many times can a guy hear the word "no" before it actually starts to sink in? "Jake, there's no excuse for what happened. It doesn't take a genus to figure out what alcohol does to you. I'm serious, Jake. Stop calling me we are well and truly over. Feel free to have all the _fun_ you want with that little whore!" I slammed my phone shut. I swear his brains were in his ass!

After I hung up I went through my contacts to get Edward's number to call and let him know the news I had found out. Maybe he could find out if my sister had visited the hospital for a check-up for her pregnancy. I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to answer. On the third ring I heard his smooth, velvety voice.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" He asked. "Edward, you won't believe what I just found out!" I squealed. "Okay let me just tell you the short version of the events. Basically, before my mom died she told me I had a sister out there. And shortly after she died I tried looking for her and I even hired a PI but he told me that she had OD a few months before Renee died but anyway…" I paused unsure of how to bring up the topic of how I found out.

"I decided just for the hell of it to look up my last name and it popped up a page and had the same description Renee had given me years ago. And it gets even better! It turns out that she's pregnant!" I couldn't contain the squeal that escaped. I had never had a sibling around when I was growing up and now I had one and was going to be an aunt!

"Bella, I'm just wondering, but what did it say your sister's name was?" Edward asked sounding a little nervous. "It said her name was Tanya. I was wondering if there was anyway you could tell me if she had been in for a check-up? I know it's kind of illegal but I really want to know, Edward." The line was silent and then I heard Edward sigh. "Um… Bella, she hasn't been in for a check up lately but that's cause she had the baby prematurely. She went into labor early do to the drugs she was taking…and I don't mean drugs that would help the baby in anyway. I'm sorry, Bella."

I couldn't understand it. Edward said she was in the hospital cause of the baby. Did she not want the baby? Why would she want to harm an innocent child? "Is there any way I can come visit her and the baby, Edward? Please?" I begged. "Sure, Bella. I'll see you soon than?" "Yea, Edward. I'll see you in about twenty minutes. I ended the call, grabbed my keys and headed out the door to Mercy Hospital.

**EPOV**

I felt so bad for telling Bella that. I could understand where she was coming from. If I had a sibling out there that I never met before I would do _anything_ to find them. I went back to check on Bella's sister. For some reason it just felt weird to say that. I mean, Bella and I only met a few days again and it was as if we were made for each other. I slowly walked into Tanya's room to see she was once again sleeping.

Before Bella had called, her sister's heart rate sky rocketed. She began freaking out asking where her baby was. I tried to explain to her that her baby had to be delivered via a cesarean section. She still wasn't grasping onto reality. Unfortunately, the other doctors had to sedate her. I walked back up to the prenatal floor to check on Adriana. I let my mind wander as I made my way to the elevator. I wondered how long Bella and I would be together. _My mind began picturing me and her in the backyard of her house._

_We were surrounded by all our friends and a group of five children. Two of them imminently caught my eye. One was a little girl who couldn't have been more than three or four years old. She had fair skin and beautiful hazel eyes. Her hair was pulled back into two pony tails on both sides of her face. The sun was shinning down on her soft brown hair, causing slight streaks of red to glisten in the bright day._

_The second was a boy who looked to be about five years old. His hair was a similar shade of bronze like mine, but was darker, almost a light brown. His eyes were also like mine only a darker green, almost like forest green, in contrast to my emerald colored. I couldn't help but stare at the two kids. They acted as if they were brother and sister, which by looking at them seemed correct._

_I turned to look around the yard to see Rose seated in Emmett's lap, looking heavily pregnant. One the other side of them were Alice and Jasper who were sitting on a swing hand in hand. I looked around further to see Bella walking out of the house and walking toward me. "Hey, sweetheart, are the kids behaving for once?" She asked with a small giggle._

_And as if right on cue, the two children I had been studying earlier came running toward us. "Mommy! Daddy!" They both screamed as the latched themselves to our legs. The little girl was attached to my leg and the boy to Bella's. "Now, Anthony, Alyssa, what did I say about scaring mommy and daddy?" I felt as if all the color drained from my face. _Suddenly, I was pulled from my daydream by the elevator dinging, alerting me that I was on my floor. I walked over to the nurses station and saw the light of my life, Bella. I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug, not want all eyes on either of us.

"Hi Edward." She says as she blushes and looks down at the floor. "Hi, Bella. Let me show you your niece. I'm sure your excited to meet her right?" She just smiles and nods her head in response. I walked down the hall and into the room that held the incubators. I walked through until I found Adriana's. "Bella, meet your niece, Adriana Marie Swan." I heard Bella gasp from beside me. "She's beautiful." was all Bella said.  
________________________________________________________________________

**AN-**

**Okay so what do you guys think so far? Please review and let me know =). Also I want to know what you guys think of a new story I'm writing. Here's the summary for it: **_**Bella's parents are fed up with her lazy and clingy boyfriends, Mike. They decide to set her up on MTV's Parental Control. Will she pick the aspiring young mechanic her father chooses? Or will she choose the true gentleman from the band? And what happens when the camera's are off?**_

**Also the person who leaves me my 10****th**** review will have either there name or one of their fanfics mentioned in the next chapter**


	13. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**Just to let you all know that I started college again so updates will probably be less frequent and/or the chapters will be shorter I'll try to have two updates each month at least but I make no promises =)**

**________________________________________________________________________EPOV**

I stood in awe watching as Bella stared down at the tiny infant that couldn't have weighed more than a loaf of bread. Her deep brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked, concern in my voice. She looked up at me, trying to force the tears away. 'I'm fine, Edward. Really, it's just…" She let out a deep sigh.

"My whole life I've always wanted siblings. I mean, obviously, now I know I have a sister but, I was always the one alone when I was little. Where my friends had siblings that they could spend time with, I always had to find ways to amuse myself. I guess it's just nice to know that I still have some one out there who I can turn to. And to find out I have a niece now makes it even better!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

Bella turned back to look at Adriana. I knew I really should convince her to leave, seeing as she wasn't Adriana's mother and her sister didn't even know she was here. "Hey Bella, why don't I take you downstairs and you can finally meet your sister?" I asked hesitantly, knowing she would be nervous to meet her sister for the first time in her life.

"Sure, Edward let's go. Maybe if I'm lucky we'll get along as if we've been together our whole lives," she joked. I knew how much this meant to her, being able to meet someone that she already cared about without actually meeting them.

I walked her down to Tanya's room. All the machinery was still hooked up to her and she was still out cold from the sedative given to her earlier. "Wow," Bella exclaimed. "What happened to her, Edward?" she asked.

"Well, she woke up a few hours ago and was freaking out, so her doctor gave her a sedative. She'll probably be out for a while," I said and noticed Bella's smile falter. "You know it's kind of amazing to actually see her. It really solidifies the reality of the situation," Bella said.

"Hey Bella, I get out in about ten minutes, would you like to go out. Maybe go to dinner?" I asked hesitantly. I was truly worried about her rejecting me, which was strange. Never in my life had I worried about a women rejecting me, usually women flocked to me. Bella was the first girl in my life who didn't chase after me after first seeing me.

"Sure, Edward. I'd really like that," she replied. I couldn't control the smile that spread across my face. I led Bella to the waiting room down the hall while I willed the last now 8 minutes to hurry up and pass. I just couldn't wait till I had some time alone with her.

Finally, my shift was over and I made my way back over to where I had left Bella. "Ready to go, Bella?" I asked as I reached my hand out to help her out of her seat. She gave a small nod and we made our way to the elevator. "Would you like to choose the restaurant?" I asked, unsure of what type of food she liked.

"You can choose, Edward." Bella replied. I thought about what restaurant would be nice enough to take Bella to. I tried to think of the best restaurant in the area to take her to. Once I made up my mind, I decided to just have Bella follow me to the restaurant. It wasn't far from the hospital and it wasn't overly expensive. I pulled into the parking lot of the Black Cat.

I turned the car of and stepped out, waiting while Bella pulled in. I waited for her to shut the engine of her Scion off before making my way over to her. "Ready?" I asked with a smile. She simply looked up at me and nodded. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little distant, but I figured she was just deep in thought about everything with her sister.

I led her by her arm into the restaurant. It wasn't overly crowded so we were able to get a table quickly. Once we were seated, a waiter came over to take our drink orders. Bella was unusually quiet. Although, throughout the meal there was minimal conversation, the silence wasn't at all uncomfortable. Once we were finished I paid the check, with some arguing from Bella. I walked her to her car and we parted ways.

During my drive home my mind wandered back to Bella's silence. Last time we went out to eat she was distant too. As far as I knew though, at that point she didn't know she had a sister. The drive home my thoughts, as usual, were of Bella. I pulled into the drive way of my house and killed the engine of my Volvo.

**BPOV  
**

All through dinner, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. It was as if my stalker was nearby keeping an eye on me to make sure nothing happened between Edward and I. I pulled my Scion into the garage, turned the engine off, and closed the door. I dragged myself out of my car and into the house.

I walked into the door that connected the garage to the kitchen. I looked over at my answering machine to see I had yet another new message. I could only hope that this time it was one of the girls. Cautiously, I hit the play button and listened. "Hey, Bells. What's going on with you? Rose and I haven't heard anything from you since that night at the club. Was "Emerald Eyes" that good that you two are still in bed? Call me back when you get this and be sure to have the details prepared! Love ya girl!"

Thankfully, the message was only from Alice. True I had kind of avoided her and Rose since I met Edward but I just had a lot on my mind especially after finding out about my sister. I'm sure she would understand.

_Several weeks later  
__**BPOV**_

Its been a few weeks since I found out I had a sister. She was still in a coma and the doctors still didn't know if she would pull through. I still visited her but only when Edward wasn't working. The calls from my stalker had become less frequent. I still was working on the Newton case. I refused to give it up. It was _too_ important to me.

I continued to keep myself busy with the case as well as things for the club. Things there had been pretty crazy! Some how I had managed to get a few big named groups to perform which was awesome. So far I had gotten NickelBack, Linkin Park, Muse, Radio Head, and Cold Play. How I managed that I'll never know. Currently, I was in the process of trying to get the All-American Rejects to play. Luckily, Alice was friends with their manager and was able to pull a few strings.

I left the club and was headed home to do some more research for the court case. I had to go to court in about a month which didn't leave me much time to dig up the dirt I needed. It still was trying to identify who the calls came from. I thought back to a conversation I had with Edward a couple of weeks ago. He told me that Emmett worked for the government. I could only hope that things wouldn't get so bad as to make me tell Edward and everyone else about the calls.

I pulled my BMW into the last spot in my garage and proceeded to follow my routine of shutting the car off, exiting it and shutting the garage door. I opened the back door to grab the groceries I had stopped to pick up as well as my briefcase with the court information. I once again walked into the door attached to the kitchen and dropped everything in my hands. Never in my life had I expected to walk into my house and see the sight before me…

______________________________________________________________________________

**AN- so any guesses as to what Bella has seen? Also now reviewers will be getting a teaser for the next chapter so if you wanna know whats gonna happen next you gotta REVIEW!! =) also im sorry that the chapter is short im trying to work on two stories and now I will be betaing as well so wish me luck with that = ]**


	14. Help me!

**Just to let u all know I may be really slow with updates cuz I have a few hard college classes right now and I'll also be betaing a story but like I've said before I'll try to have 2 updates a month =)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

I stared in shock at the scene before me. How had this happened? I always put the security system up when I left or when I came home. "How the fuck did you get into my house?" I yelled. "Bella, Bella, Bella. That's just gonna have to be my little secret." He said with a smirk. I felt a shiver run through my entire body.

"Mike, how the fuck are you out of prison? I thought the judge denied you bail?" "Well, you see that's the thing…" he began in a menacing voice. "…When you've got a good lawyer and you let the other inmates bang you up a little, the judge seems to have a change or heart."

He slowly began walking toward me, like a predator stalking its prey. I couldn't move, it was as if my feet were glued to the floor. Mike reached a hand out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "You know I've waited for this work a long time and I'm really going to enjoy it." He finished with an evil smile.

He grabbed the back of my head ,roughly, and brought his mouth down onto mine. I still felt paralyzed. My muscles were frozen as Mike deepened the kiss. He pulled my body closer to his and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of my body forced against his.

In a quick decision, I began wrapping my arms around the back of his neck. I felt him groan and he ground his hips into me slightly. I tried to hide both the disgust and fear that ran through my body. I ran my hands up into his hair and tugged as hard as I could causing him to shout and jump back. The second our bodies were separated, I kneed him swiftly in the balls and ran toward the stairs.

I never ran so fast in my life. I made it to the second floor landing when I heard his heavy foot steps on the marble floor below. I quickly threw open the nearest bedroom door, carefully as to try and hide my position, and locked the door. I heard Mike's thumping feet nearing my hiding place. I backed away from the door and headed toward the closet. I shut the door behind me and locked it.

"Oh, Bella. Where are you?" He called in a taunting voice. I held my breath, unsure if he knew where I was or not. I turned the light on over my head and looked for the switch on the wall that hid the secret passage my grandmother had told me about when I was little.

I found the switch above the shelf and quickly flipped it, making sure to hid it after. The wall opened behind me and I made my way through the door. Once on the other side, I flipped the third switch, causing the door to close and the lock to activate.

I flipped the first switch, which produced just enough light for me to make my way quietly down the hall. I was about halfway down the tunnel when I heard the bedroom door break open. I frantically searched my pockets for my cell phone, once I located it I pressed the speed dial for Edward's cell.

After the third ring he answered it. "Edward, I need you to listen to me carefully…" I began, unsure of how to explain the whole situation to him. "One of my clients some how managed to convince the judge to give him bail and he broke into my house. I think he's trying to rape me or kill me. Maybe both, Edward!" I cried quietly.

"Bella, just try and find a safe place to hide. Help will be on the way soon I promise." he said in a sweet voice. I was too busy listening to Edward to hear how close the footsteps were behind me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I screamed a blood curdling scream and turned around. I swear the noise I released was enough to wake the dead. The phone fell from my hand but I could still hear Edward's velvety voice. "Now Bella, why did you have to go and run you silly little girl?" Mike said with a smirk.

Now I was truly terrified. Not only was Edward still on the phone yelling for me to answer and I couldn't, but he could also hear what was happening. Mike pulled a white cloth from his pocket and brought it to my face. He pressed it against my mouth and nose. I could feel myself beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing I heard was Mike's demonic laugh and his harsh words. "Just wait till you wake up my little Bella. We're going to have _lots _of fun."

**EPOV**

I was making my way to check on Adriana when I saw Jessica standing at the nurses station, as she always seemed to be whenever I walked by. Today was worse though. Jessica's gossip of a best friend, Lauren, was here today too. Could things have gotten worse today?

As I walked by I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. "So Jess, how's everything going with that case against Mike?" I heard Lauren ask. "Oh you know the same as it was. Bella's been great about taking my case. I guess it helps to have a friend who's an attorney right?" I froze in my spot. Had I heard them correctly?

Was Bella defending Jessica against Mike? It was possible. I don't think there's that many women named Bella who are attorney's in the city of Boston. The next time I saw her I was determined to ask her if she was representing Jessica. I continued on my way to go check on Adriana. Her mother, Tanya, had finally woken up from her coma.

When the other doctors informed her of what happen she freaked out again but this time she didn't have to be sedated. I was glad to see that she was slowly getting better as well as her daughter. Adriana was now 30 weeks old and her chances of survival were higher. She still needed round the clock care but she was improving greatly.

This afternoon she was doing substantially better. She was lifting her head up slightly but hey that's an improvement! I was sad that in the past few weeks that I hadn't gotten to see Bella as much. She was so busy with her club and job. I was beginning to really miss her company. I was hoping that soon she and I could go out on another date, a real date though.

I left Adriana's incubator and headed toward the staff lounge to get myself a cup of coffee. The moment I sat down my phone began vibrating. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the name. I felt my heart soar…Bella. I answered it quickly, worrying that it might go to voicemail.

"Edward you gotta help me! Please!" she pleaded franticly. "Bella?! What's wrong? What happened?!" I replied, trying to hide the fear in my voice. "It's Mike. I'm prosecuting him in court and somehow he got out on bail. He wasn't supposed to get bail! He broke into my house!

"I don't know what to do! I'm hiding in the secret passage now but I'm afraid he'll find me! You've got to hurry!" The next sound I heard almost destroyed me. She screamed an earth-shattering scream. I could practically feel it shattering my bones. "Bella, what happened!? Is he there!? Answer me! Bella!" I continued to scream into the phone, knowing that she probably couldn't hear me. I heard harsh laugh from the other end. It was quiet through the phone, but I knew it was quite terrifying to Bella.

I had to go; I had to leave work now! I went to the nurses' station and informed Jessica that I was not feeling well and was leaving for the day. I made my way to the parking garage and ran to my car. I threw the door open and jumped in. I had to get there in time there was no question about it. I couldn't let that slime of the earth hurt my Bella.

I knew I couldn't do this alone. I called up Emmett while rocketing out of the garage. "Em, I need your help. Bella's in trouble! One of the guys she's prosecuting in court for rape broke into her house. I don't know if he still has her there but that where I'm going and I'm gonna need you tough cop ass NOW!"

"Edward just give me the address and I'll head out right now, man. That little piece of shit won't get a chance to hurt her I promise!" I rattled off Bella's address and sped to Bella's house. I was probably breaking so many laws right now but I didn't care. There was only one thing that mattered…

Bpov

I slowly felt myself waking back up. My head hurt like hell and it was hard to breathe. I went to move my arm to rub my eyes but found I was unable to. I tried with my other arm, and again I was denied. Why couldn't I move my arms? I began to have a mini panic attack. I tried moving my legs only to find that my ankles were confined in what felt like a metal. I assumed it was metal handcuffs that bound my limbs, but I couldn't be sure.

I heard a low laugh in the corner of the room. I felt my heart rate begin to accelerate. Again I tried to struggle free, knowing it was completely useless. "Well, what have we here? It seems as though someone forgot to get dressed today." Mike said with a smirk.

I looked down at my body and saw that I was only left in my pink bra and panty set. This was not good. My mind was reeling with was this could go. The idea that was strongest was that Mike was going to do the same thing to me as he did to Jessica. I began hyperventilating in fear. No! This was the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

And worse there was no way for me to escape. Mike had restrained me to a bed. Looking closer at my surroundings I realized that it was one of the spare rooms he confined me in. Then maybe Edward would get to me in time. There was hope for that at least. "I'm gonna have a lot of _fun_ with you my sweet Bella." Mike said as he began stripping his clothes from his body and making his way toward me.

Mike was about two feet from the bed and I once again started to thrash on the bed. Mike stood before me in only his boxer briefs/ I could see how aroused he was and that completely scared the living shit out of me. He got on top of me on the bed. He brought his mouth onto mine. I felt like I was going to hurl. His rancid breathe invading my mouth, his grabby hands making their way to the back of my bra to unclasp it.

He removed his mouth from mine and I forced myself to slip into the unconscious world. Anywhere was better than this. Maybe if I was unconscious, then he wouldn't go through with the act. All I could do was hope. The last thing I saw was Edward's beautiful face in my mind. With him I knew I would always be safe. I just hoped he got here in time…

**Anyone think Edward will make it in time? Remember reviewers get a teaser = ) but make sure u allow pms cuz a few of u didn't allow them so I couldn't send the teaser =) also on the second story I have posted updates are probably going to be only once a month sorry**


	15. Chapter 12

**AN******** Okay here's next chapter and remember to check out the new gno forum for teasers for upcoming chapters and news pertaining to the story ^.^ also remember to vote on who you think the blackmailers are untill i get more than just the 3 people who voted to vote, i will not revel their identities and they are key characters in the plot of the story so its up to you readers...vote or be left in suspense and plz review ^_^ reviews make me happy and make me wanna write more =)**

BPOV

"Is she going to be okay? Did you get to her in time?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded like Alice's voice. My eyes felt too heavy to open. I could hear a quiet beeping in the background. "I think so. All I know for sure is she was passed out and he was on her." That velvety voice, I would always recognize that voice. It belonged to my other half, my Edward. I tried to listen harder to the two voices as they continued a whispered conversation.

I tried to force my eyes open and was successful. I saw Alice and Edward in the corner talking. It looked like Edward was explaining something to hear. They were deep in conversation until Edward's eyes met mine. "Bella? Thank God your awake." He rushed over to me and grabbed my hand in a death grip.

"Edward, what happened? Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the hospital, sweetheart. You called me from your cell phone earlier because Mike was trying to attack you in your home. By the time I got there he had stripped you of all your clothing as well as himself."

I couldn't believe it. Mike had tried to rape me! I let the information sink in as stared up into Edward's eyes. They weren't their usual bright, deep emerald green, they looked muddier. My eyes drifted to his hair to see it more disheveled than usual. I assumed Edward had ran his hands through it more than he usually did.

"Edward? How long have I been out?" It felt like it had been only twenty minutes but I knew that wasn't right. He looked over at Alice, concern and caution written all over his face. He looked back at me. He seemed unsure of what to tell me so I asked again, "Edward, how long have I been unconscious? And did the doctors do a rape kit and they got the results back"

"Bella, you've been out for two and a half weeks. And yes, the doctors did do the rape kit." I was shocked. How could I have been unconscious for two and a half weeks? What about the club? What about my case? Then it hit me…Edward said they did a rape kit. "Edward, what were the results of the rape kit?" He looked over at Alice and then again at me I held my breath, waiting to hear what the doctors had found.

"Well? Edward? Please tell me," I pleaded. 'Bella, the results came back negative for the rape kit but they found something else." I felt relief knowing that Mike hadn't actually done anything to me in my unconscious state.

But wait Edward had said they did find something. "What did they find?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice. Edward once again looked toward Alice who smiled encouragingly at him. "Bella, the results showed that your about 2 months pregnant." I felt my heart both soar and plummet from my chest at the same time.

On the one hand I was ecstatic that I was pregnant and it was _Edward's_ baby. But then again he didn't look to happy about my being pregnant. "Wait, how do you know they found that?" I asked. I knew that it was hospital policy that no patient information was given to anyone unless they were family. I had been in hospitals enough times to know that.

Now Edward looked a little nervous. What had he done to get the information. "Edward? What did you do?" His face became slightly red as he blushed and looked down to the floor. "Well…I sort of um… told them that uh… you…" I didn't hear the rest of what he said as he mumbled it. "Edward, just spit it out please."

"I sort of told them that you were my wife." I felt as if my heart had just stopped. Why would Edward say something like that? And how could I have been so stupid as to not know I was pregnant? I mean sure I had felt slightly nauseous a few times the past couple of months but it didn't make me unable to function. Maybe this was a good thing. I could have the family that I wanted since my parents died.

"Edward? Are you happy this happened? I mean I know we only slept together a few times and were always careful but…" I trailed off. He still hadn't brought his face to meet mine. It was then that I took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of grey sweats that had the name Cullen embroidered down the left side. He had on a long sleeve blue shirt that the sleeves had been slightly rolled up.

He let out a sigh and that had me greatly worried. I noticed Alice was still standing silent in the corner. "I'll just leave you two alone for a bit." she said as she walked over to me. She leaned down and attempted to hug me around all the wires that were connected to me. "I'll see you later, Bella," she promised as she left Edward and I to discuss what the pregnancy would mean. "Bella I don't really know what to say about this. I mean of course I want children but, I'm just worried about you and your case against Mike."

"Edward, I'll be fine. I promise. I just really need to know how you feel about this baby." I told him truthfully. "Well, Bella, to be honest I'm truly happy about this I couldn't think of a better person to have a child with than you. You're kind, passionate, giving, sweet, sexy…" I blushed at the last one. Edward chuckled at my blush, which just caused me to blush even more.

"I'll always be here for you and this baby, Bells. You two mean the world to me know. Just wait till the guys find out about this. They'll never let us live it down," he joked and I couldn't help but laugh. Now I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about raising our child alone but I couldn't help but feel like something felt out of place, almost as if someone was watching me and Edward.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--  
**AN-- so what do you all think remember to review and check out a story i'm betaing its called "The sun will rise and the sun will set" and feel free to follow me on twitter under my pen name twilightangel90**


	16. NEW TEASER UP !

**AN**

**Chapter 13 teaser is up in the GNO forum be sure to check it out =) also check out the stories that I am currently betaing they are:**

_**The sun will rise and the sun will set**_

**And**

_**The mysterious prisoner**_


	17. SO SO SORRY '

Sorry that this isn't an update but an authors note. I'm having a lot of problems in my personal life still. Currently my grandmother is in the hospital and there is nothing the doctors can do so basically she's dying so I'm sorry to say that both of my stories are going to be **on hold** for a little while. And I know I didn't update last month as I was having a lot of personal problems all last month too.

_***twilightangel90***_


	18. Story Updates!

**AN-**

**To all my readers I apologize for the lack of updates on my stories. Currently I am starting to work on them but the one that will be worked on the most will be Parental Control. I have already started on the next chapter and here's a small teaser from it~~ ****J Also, from now on the teasers for upcoming chapters for any of my stories will be posted on my Facebook page **_.?topic=235&post=841&uid=150276581679991!id=100001488044676_"And get your filthy shoes off my coffee table, asswipe!' Renne sneered as she smacked Mike in the back of his head. "Keeps your fucking skanky hands off me, bitch! Next time you touch me, I'll sue your ass for assault!" Mike retorted.…..

(BPOV)"Wow, Jake!" I said, a smile gracing her features. It had been five years since I was at an ice rink last. I was truly excited to be here for our date.


End file.
